


Closer

by indirafallen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 90s AU, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Established Friendship, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, PWP, Romance, Smut, Top Steve Harrington, Virgin Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indirafallen/pseuds/indirafallen
Summary: Set in the 90s, Billy and Steve exchange mixtapes with suggestive songs, letting each other know that something more than mere friendship is desired.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a quick headcanon, but whoops... it turned into a thing. Set in the 90s instead of the 80s. This is basically just a quick excuse for some porn before season 3 drops. Unfortunately I'm not going to be able to finish part 2 in time. But don't worry, you'll get the rest of your smut soon enough. ;)

It started with a mix tape.

Billy was sick of Steve’s ‘lack of musical taste’. They had been hanging out at the quarry pretty regularly these days, drinking beers and taking turns playing cassettes. More often than not, if they were on ‘kid duty’, they’d share a cigarette outside of the arcade while bullshitting. Neither really having any other plans for the evening and both “too cool” to admit it. All of this added up to Steve and Billy spending more time with each other than anyone else really. The only other contenders being possibly Max and Dustin.

Spending so much time with each other meant that they were often subjected to each other’s music. And well, there was only so many times Billy could hear “I Saw the Sign” before he wanted to strangle Harrington. So he decided to solve the problem by broadening Harrington’s musical horizons with a carefully curated mixtape of music that didn’t suck.

“Here,” he had said gruffly, shoving the cassette at Harrington’s chest.

Steve had only looked surprised for a few moments after contact, but he quickly rallied, numb fingers taking the plastic rectangle from Billy’s hand. The puzzlement, however, remained on his face.

Billy narrowed his eyes, taking measure of Steve, before rolling them far back into his head. “For fucks sake. You  _ listen _ to it, Harrington. You are familiar with cassettes, right?”

Steve had grumbled and snarked back, but he carefully tucked the cassette into his jacket pocket. He listened to it as soon as he got home.

The next time they met at the quarry, Steve had questions.

They were sitting in Billy’s car, listening to Tool and sharing a joint, when Steve decided to bring up the tape. He could tell Billy was waiting for him to. Billy had been on edge since shortly after he arrived - leg bouncing, fingers twitching, mouth opening as if to say something but always hesitating. Steve took pity on him and finally broached the subject.

“So…. I listened to your mixtape,” Steve dangled the bait.

Billy snorted air out his nose, affecting a demeanor of insouciance. “Is that so?”

Steve rolled his eyes at Billy’s predictability. Obviously the other boy cared very much, but god forbid he showed a hint of weakness.

“Yeah, that’s so,” Steve mocked, then cleared his face and let a thoughtful smile creep over his countenance. “I actually kind of liked it. It was a good mix of different bands and genres, just…”

Billy went on alert at the pause and snapped towards Harrington. “Just what?”

“Hmm…” Steve pretended to consider his thoughts, “Well, like the Tool, and Stabbing Westward, and Skinny Puppy, etc were all fairly predictable coming from you, there was one song that, uh, threw me off a little.” Steve raised a dark brown eyebrow at Billy.

Billy said nothing. Just worked his jaw absently while bright blue eyes bore a hole in Steve as he waited for Steve to continue.

Steve blinked. “Uh…” he started, “Well… I didn’t quite expect that Placebo song. It didn’t really fit with the rest.”

Billy huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. “So? I like Placebo,” he said with a touch too much defensiveness to be innocent.

“‘My Sweet Prince’?!” Steve asked incredulously, brows raising into his hairline with meaning.

Billy twitched, splotchy red working its way up his neck and coloring the tips of his ears, while a more muted pink spread across his cheeks. He quickly hardened his expression as he swiped the joint back from Steve’s loose grip. “The song is about  _ heroin _ , Steve,” he groused, as if he couldn’t believe he was having a conversation with someone so uneducated.

Steve hummed noncommittally, wanting to say more, but knowing that Billy would only shut down further speculation. He watched, entranced, as the other boy blew smoke out his nose, the thick, odorous cloud swirling up towards the roof of the car. And suddenly, inspiration struck - why not fight fire with fire?

The next time Steve and Billy found themselves at the arcade, bitching at the kids to  _ hurry the fuck up, shitbirds! _ (Billy’s words; not Steve’s), Steve was ready for him. As Max slammed the camaro’s door shut unnecessarily hard, Steve cut off Billy’s expected complaint by stepping in front of him and placing a hand on his shoulder. “Hey.”

Billy whipped his head around, and Steve watched in fascination as Billy got control of his emotions, the mild anger and frustration with his sister taking too long to drain… but still, it did drain, which was an improvement Billy had worked hard to accomplish. He blinked slowly to clear away the last of it before responding. “What?”

Steve shoved the mixtape into Billy’s chest, parroting Billy’s mannerisms from when he bestowed his own tape upon Steve. “It’s your turn, Hargrove,” he smirked.

Billy looked down in confusion for a moment before he registered the hard plastic of the cassette tape and took it from Steve. He shook his head and looked at Steve as if he was dealing with a very dumb, but earnest, but  _ very dumb _ person. “The whole point, Harrington, was to improve your taste in music. This,” he waved the cassette for emphasis, “is not going to improve anything. In fact… it might just make me dumber.” He snorted at the last bit, amused but not quite willing to laugh outright at his own joke.

Steve just shrugged innocently. “I just wanted to share some music with you…”

Whatever Billy’s response was going to be was lost to the obnoxious sound of Max slamming the camaro’s horn.

“Hold your horses, shitbird!” he yelled before turning back to Steve with a rueful salute goodbye.

Steve frowned as he returned a wave before getting into his own car with his slightly more patient charges. He hoped Billy would actually listen to the tape and not just blow him off.

  
  


As luck would have it, Billy did indeed listen to the tape. Quite a few times in fact. Though mostly he just stared at the track listing, with his bedroom door firmly locked, while he tried to figure out exactly what Harrington was up to.

Most of the tracks were obviously Steve’s retaliation to the Placebo track from Billy’s tape, but was that all there was to it? Did Harrington really go through all this trouble just for one stupid prank?

Billy stared at the cardboard insert again. It was covered in Steve’s shaky chicken scratch, a few doodles and a random glittery star sticker livening it up.

_ Ace of Base - I saw the Sign * :) _

_ Garbage - queerest of the queer _

_ Blur - girls and boys _

_ Pulp - common people _

_ Placebo - every you, every me _

_ Concrete Blonde - ~~joey~~ (Billy) _

_ Erasure - love to hate you _

_ Republica - drop dead gorgeous _

_ PJ harvey - you said something _

And then there was the very last song… The one that had made him race to turn down the volume on his speakers before Neil tried to bust down his door with a lecture. Billy shivered a little as he thought of that song and, more importantly, thought of Steve choosing that song for the mixtape. Double checking that his door was indeed still locked, he rewound the tape to the beginning of that song before retreating under the duvet and indulging himself.

  
  
  


The following weekend found both boys leaning against Billy’s camaro in the school parking lot, sharing a cigarette. With school out for the year, the lot was desolate and quiet, save for the hum of the mercury lights and the chirping of insects. Billy cast his gaze over to Harrington, awash in the orange glow and sucking the cigarette near down to the filter. The other boy exhaled with a muttered “shit, sorry” before lighting up another cigarette and handing it to Billy.

Billy took the offered smoke gratefully and inhaled deeply as he worked up his nerves. Steve beat him to it.

“So…? Did you listen to my tape yet?” There was a sparkle of mischief in Steve’s eyes. Though buried deep behind the merriment was perhaps a hint of anxiety or something more.

Billy harrumphed in annoyance at having -  _ temporarily _ \- lost the upper hand. “Yeah,” he bit out.

“Aaaaaand?” Steve leaned into his personal space, an expectant look on his face.

Billy snorted. “And…” he darted his gaze to Steve’s waiting face, “it was pretty predictable coming from you,” he said in a parody of Steve’s prior words. The older boy snorted in acknowledgment before Billy continued, “Except… there was this one song that didn’t quite fit.”

Steve arched an eyebrow, knowing exactly what Billy was doing and taking the bait. “Oh, yeah?” he asked with as much nonchalance as he could muster.

“Yeah,” came the Blonde’s rejoinder before he leaned into the open window of the camaro and turned the key just enough to get the radio system going. The mixtape was already in the cassette player and paused on that particularly song in question. Billy let it play.

The familiar beat began pumping through the air and suddenly Steve’s clothes felt a little too tight, a little too warm. Billy seemed to be having a similar problem.

“So....” Billy drawled, “Closer by Nine Inch Nails? Really, Harrington?” He lifted a brow in Steve’s direction, almost losing his practiced air of indifference as he realized just how close he was to Steve after popping out of the window and turning around.

Steve was all too aware of how close they stood. He could feel the heat radiating off the younger boy as he took in a shaky breath, inhaling the scents of marlboros, aquanet, and something cool but sharp. He steadied himself and plastered a shiteating grin across his face as he retorted, “The song is about  _ heroin _ , Billy.” He scoffed for added effect.

Billy narrowed his eyes in frustration and growled, “No it fucking isn’t, Harrington!”

The shiteating grin remained in place and, if anything, grew wider as Steve suppressed his laughter. He leaned in further, hot breath mere inches away from Billy face. “What do you  _ think _ it’s about, Hargrove?” 

Steve tried to maintain eye contact with the baby blues across from him, but he kept flicking his gaze downward to the plush pink lips and the nervous flick of a tongue that kept darting out to wet them. He was gearing up to close the distance, waiting on Billy’s answer to be his signal, when the blonde flicked his cigarette butt to the ground and closed the distance himself.

The kiss was softer than Steve had expected, though no less passionate than their background music demanded. Steve hadn’t stayed caught off guard for long, returning the kiss fervently, tongue pushing past the younger boys pliant lips, plunging into the wet cavern of Billy’s mouth and seeking out its sparring partner. His hands tangled furiously in Billy’s curls, finding them softer than expected based on the potency of the hairspray he smelled. Billy’s own hands were at once demanding and tentative, unsure of what he could take but wanting it all. They slid through Steve’s hair and down his shoulders, caressing his back before slipping under the hem of his polo and digging into the creamy flesh underneath.

The feel of flesh against flesh startled Steve momentarily, but in the next instant his competitive nature with Hargrove awoke. He slid his hands out of Billy’s soft curls and let his blunt nails rake down Billy’s back through his thin layer of t-shirt before they firmly latched onto that narrow waist. With a grunt, and not once losing contact with those sinfully soft lips, Steve spun them so that Billy back was pressed up against the side of the camaro. Before Billy could protest Steve gaining control, the older boy slotted his leg between the blonde’s denim clad legs and pressed gently into the growing hardness.

Billy whimpered into Steve’s mouth and wasted no time grinding against the offered leg. He managed to pull away from Steve just long enough to gasp out, “Steeeeve.” The name turning into a whine as he gripped Steve’s shoulders. Steve took advantage of his mouth’s newfound freedom to suck hard at the juncture of Billy’s neck and shoulder, the tan skin tasting of salty sweetness. Billy cried out in surprise.

Steve shushed him while licking soothing strokes against the already purpling love bite in apology. He shifted his leg down a little before grinding his neglected erection into Billy’s hip, brushing against Billy’s own hardness and causing more of those little gasps and moans that he was already growing addicted to.

He had expected more of a fight from his former (current?) rival, but Billy had all too quickly yielded to Steve’s eager hands. Steve felt drunk on the power of having finally one-upped the other teen in at least one arena of their lives. He felt Billy’s grip tighten on his shoulders as the younger boy rutted in earnest, panting Steve’s name softly against his neck with hot little huffs of breath. He felt the younger boy tense and returned one of his hands to that golden mane, stroking it soothingly. 

“What’s wrong, baby? What do you need?” he spoke softly into the mess of curls.

“Steeeeve… I - I can’t,” Billy drew in a ragged breath. “-much longer...nghh.”

Steve pressed a kiss into the bouncing curls as he murmured, “Don’t hold back.”

It was all the permission the younger teen had needed. Billy ground against Steve furiously, fingers digging painfully into the taller boy’s shoulders, hot ragged breaths battering the exposed skin of Steve’s neck. Steve continued to murmur soft words of encouragement as he put his own needs on hold for the moment. The occasional friction from Billy’s rutting only doing enough to tease, not satiate. Selflessly, Steve canted his hips to give Billy a better angle, which ended up being the blonde’s undoing. Three more thrusts was all it took for Billy to come screaming against Steve’s neck, tears prickling against his long, thick lashes.

Steve rubbed soothing circles against Billy’s back as he shuddered from the comedown of his orgasm. Steve could feel that Billy’s cock was still half hard in his jeans, not quite satisfied for the night. His own neglected erection had begun to flag a little from the lack of attention, but it was still ready to rally at a moment’s notice.

As Billy’s breathing began to slow down to something approaching normal once more, he pulled back just enough to look at Steve, his blush still evident even against the allover flush from exertion. “I.. um,” he hesitated, overheated and dazed with pupils still blown far too wide. “I should.. Um, take care of you?” he seemed to be asking Steve for guidance. At Steve’s furrowed brow he continued, with more confidence, “Like do you want a blow job? My hand? Or…?” He shrugged and attempted to give Steve a saucy wink.

Steve closed his eyes for a moment against Billy’s ridiculous attempts at flirtation and chewed his lip in thought. “I was thinking,” he said in a low growl as he refocused his gaze on the boy in front of him, “now that we’ve taken the edge off a bit, that we go back to my place and I show you why I chose that song.”

Steve watched the parade of emotions march across Billy’s face. The naked lust was first and foremost, but there was something akin to trepidation battling against it. Desire and hope and worry all took lesser but important turns as well. “Is that what you want?” Steve queried.

“Yes!” the blonde blurted out immediately before withdrawing in on himself, worrying his lip with too-white teeth. The splotches of red began creeping up his neck again as he averted his gaze. “It’s just that I.. well, I’ve never…” he trailed off, still not quite able to meet Steve’s eyes.

“Oh…” Steve’s eyes widened a fraction in understanding and he began to nod absently, “I haven’t either. Not with a boy. But I do have some experience with uh.. anal if that’s what you’re worried about?” And thank god for Vicki Peterson’s kinks. Who knew he’d ever be so grateful for his prior life of sleeping around before Nancy.

But Billy was shaking his head before Steve had even finished. He finally managed to look at Steve’s face, his mouth set into a grimace. “No, I uh.. Well yeah, but no. I mean..” he trailed off, eyes darting wildly to match his pounding pulse, before barely whispering the last bit, “I haven’t gone this far before.”

The admission shocked Steve into stillness. “Oh.  _ OH _ ,” he said dumbly. He felt Billy tense and start to pull away, which spurred him back into action. He tightened his grip on Billy while resuming the soothing circles. “Um, well we don’t have to. If you’re not ready. We can just go back to my place and do whatever you want. Even if that’s just watching tv and sleeping.” he reassured the boy in his arms.

Billy flushed. Of course Steve would go all self sacrificing and noble on him immediately. Any other boy would have at least made a half hearted effort (or more) to get Billy to drop his pants before offering an out. And while normally Steve’s sweet, thoughtful nature was what drew Billy to the other boy, right now it was almost an inconvenience. Billy took a deep breath, heart racing with no signs of it calming down anytime soon. “No.. I uh..really do want to. More than anything.”

Steve sucked in a breath as his cock twitched with renewed interest. He tried not to get his hopes up just in case things went south as the night progressed. But for now, at least as of this moment, Steve was ready to move the stars if it meant getting to be deep inside the beautiful boy in front of him. “

“Well…” he exhaled shakily, “then if you’re good to drive, let’s head back to my place and we’ll figure it out from there.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally make it to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... this ended up being a lot longer than anticipated. Whoops! Not that I imagine anyone is going to complain about more fanfic, haha. It also took a bit longer to write than anticipated since Season 3 temporarily killed the mood. I also blame Season 3 if this turned out softer than planned.

Billy had seemed to regain his confidence now that he’d cleared the air with Steve. It must have been weighing on him something heavy, hiding that secret, keeping up that facade, pretending to be the epitome of male machismo and sexual prowess when he was anything but. _Not knowing how Steve would react_.

But now he did know, and Steve… fucking Steve… had been all too perfect and supportive in his response. It was hard for Billy to believe Steve was real sometimes. And even harder to believe that Steve genuinely gave a shit about him. Not because Billy would ever suspect Steve of being fake. But because Billy was Billy, and he didn’t deserve support or sympathy… or love. At least that had been his thought process since his mom had left and his dad had decided he made a fine replacement punching bag. But little by little Steve’s friendship had been eroding those doubts and fears. And now Steve was privy to his most private, shameful secrets… and _it was all ok_. Billy thumped his fist happily on the steering wheel as the cassette flipped back to the first track, his nose scrunching as his grin turned into a laugh. Fucking Ace of Base filled the previously quiet night air, and Billy didn’t even mind.

#

Normally Steve would drive exactly the speed limit when Billy was following him, and maybe even occasionally slow down further if the Camaro got too close, because one thing Steve loved was fucking with the other boy. But not tonight. Tonight he wanted to get home as quickly as possible (without getting a speeding ticket, of course) because his dick was demanding it. OK, and maybe his heart too… but it was definitely his dick behind the wheel right now, stomping down the gas pedal enthusiastically.

Steve pulled into the long, empty driveway and was thankful that his parents were out of town… _again_. The Camaro was hot on his heels, so he ended up waiting for Billy, who quickly ran up to him, expression giddy and unguarded in a way Steve previously had never seen. Steve’s breath caught as he studied the younger boy’s face, vowing that he would never let it get so shuttered again.

He didn’t get long to contemplate his newfound vows as the object of them was bumping into his shoulder, feet barely touching the ground as he silently urged Steve to get a move on to the door. Billy’s innocent excitement was infectious and before long Steve found himself with a face-splitting grin as they jostled each other on their walk to the front door. They had barely crossed the threshold before Billy kicked the door shut and Steve found himself pinned against it with an armful of hot blonde kissing him dizzy.

“Mmph...um.. Mm… as much as I… am enjoying. Your enthusiasm… we should uh. OH! Um… probably make it to the bedroom…. Ohhhh! Uh, before we get …. Mmm, much farther,” Steve managed to get out between wet kisses and clacking teeth. He idly wondered if Billy was secretly from the Upside Down because he swore the boy had way too many hands all of a sudden, tugging clothing and teasing his skin with fever hot touches. Steve was absently aware that his shirt had become untucked and his belt undone… and oh, the button on his jeans had been popped at some point. Well, then.

Billy pulled back with a grin, running his tongue salaciously over his teeth. 

“What’s the matter, Harrington? Afraid we’re going to ruin your parents’ carpet?” His fingers trailed down Steve’s clothed chest before coming to rest on that popped button, fiddling with it, and teasingly dipping below to flick the zipper.

Steve looked down to the misbehaving appendage and then back up give its owner his best disappointed mom stare. “OK… just trust your older and wiser _and more experienced_ partner here that there are reasons. And one of those reasons being that I’d really prefer to come _in you_ than _in my pants_ ,” Steve gave the other boy an exasperated look.

Billy rolled his eyes at Steve’s crack at his inexperience before later gulping at Steve’s very frank wording of his plans. He was flushed again immediately, eyes wide and fever bright with that irresistible mix of lust and trepidation that instantly made Steve hard as a rock. Steve’s fingers rest loosely on his hips, flexing into the well worn denim and almost losing their grip as Billy bucked forward involuntarily. The boys shared a grin before Billy sucked in a shuddery breath and composed himself.

“Alright then, Harrington,” he flicked his tongue once more, “Let’s say I trust your judgment and _experience_ …” Billy flicked a glance behind him towards the stairs then turned back to Steve to bestow him with his most infuriatingly flirty wink. “Race ya!” He yelled, already spinning around and taking off for the staircase.

“Wha-?” Steve blinked and went slack-jawed for precious seconds before he registered what was happening. His feet were moving even before his brain and mouth caught up moments later, words ripping from his throat, “Goddamnit, Hargrove, that’s cheating!!” He pounded across the living room and up the steps, feeling the heat of their rivalry flaring up once more. 

He nearly ran into Billy’s back at the top of the stairs and ending up wrapping his arms around the shorter boy’s waist to steady himself. “What the fuck? Billy?” slipped out of his mouth in his confusion.

Billy squirmed in his arms and laughed. “S-sorry, Harrington. I forgot,” he giggled some more, “which door was yours.” He managed to turn his head and shoulders just enough to sneak a kiss onto Steve’s cheek before turning around to try to wiggle some more… though it wasn’t quite clear if he was trying to wiggle out of Steve’s grip or further into it.

Steve snorted before shoving Billy towards his bedroom. “It’s this one, dipshit,” he grinned and smacked Billy’s ass as he passed him on his way to open the bedroom door. He held the door open and made a sweeping gesture for Billy to enter. The blonde stuck his tongue out in retaliation, barely holding back a laugh as he called Steve a dick before entering.

Billy immediately ran over to the bed and threw himself onto it backwards with a bounce, the springs creaking loudly from his weight. Steve just shook his head fondly, closing the door behind him more out of force of habit than anything. He took his time crossing the room, taking in the little details of the boy splayed out on his bed. 

Steve hadn’t drawn the curtains yet, allowing a sliver of moonlight to hit the golden curls fanned out behind Billy’s head, making them glow like something ethereal. Heavy-lidded blue eyes were following Steve’s movement across the room, pupils dilating to reflect the growing hunger with each step that brought Steve closer. Steve’s gaze swept down a little farther to kiss-swollen lips, glossy and wet, and oh so fuckable. Steve felt the sharp intake of breath as he gritted his teeth, trying desperately to steady his emotions so that he didn’t fuck this up for Billy. Because no matter how much the younger boy appeared ready and willing, Steve wasn’t about to rush this and accidentally hurt him. Despite how badly he wanted to just flip Billy over and ram into his eager hole with nearly a year’s worth of pent up emotions. Just the passing thought made him swallow hard and ball his fists.

Billy kicked his boots off before wiggling his hips tauntingly on the cool cotton sheets, the duvet bunched up on the floor from where Steve had thrown it this morning. “What’s the hold up, Harrington? Are you going to fuck me or what?”

The teasing was just the distraction Steve needed to get a hold of himself. “Cool your jets, Hargrove. Let me turn on some music first at least.” He ignored Billy’s grumbling as he fiddled with the stereo, popping in a mix tape of heart thumping industrial that he’d been inspired to create after Billy’s initial present. He surreptitiously pressed his palm against his straining erection, willing it to chill out for just a little bit longer. He wanted to savor his first time with Billy… and Billy’s first time period.

Still squatting down by the stereo, Steve turned his head to look at Billy. “Hey, do you want to light some incense or candles or something?”

Billy rolled onto his side so he could lift his head up enough to see Steve. “Relax, Harrington. I’m not some chick ya gotta seduce.” He gave Steve his most infuriatingly smug smirk.

Steve just arched an eyebrow and waited.

It didn’t take long before Billy, pink cheeked, mumbled, “Where’s your incense?”

Steve made sure his returning smirk was just as annoyingly smug before he gestured with his head, “Side table.”

Billy narrowed his eyes, refusing to verbally acknowledge defeat, as he rolled over to the other side of the bed and dug through the side table’s drawer. There were other things in there besides incense, things that made this whole night feel a lot more real all of a sudden. Billy felt his heart catch in his throat, eyes darting to the side to catch Steve in his peripheral vision. The older boy was raising himself slowly off the floor, thick dark hair spilling across his face before he shoved it back brusquely. His eyes seemed little more than pools of black floating in a soft, pale face with cherry red lips. Billy realized, not for the first time, just how unfairly beautiful Steve was. He had to shut his eyes tight for a few moments, breathing through his nose to settle his painfully hard erection into something more manageable before he focused on lighting the delicate incense stick.

A moment later, the scent of lavender and vanilla filled the air as Billy felt the bed dip and blazing heat spread behind his back, warm hands encircling his waist at the same time Steve’s lips found his neck. He groaned desperately, unsure of what to do with his own hands and settling for placing them on Steve’s arms. “O-o-ohhh” escaped his lips as Steve’s hands slid down his tight abdomen before curving around Billy’s burgeoning erection and giving it a hard squeeze. “Jesus, Steve… just get these clothes off already.” He cringed at how whiny he sounded even to his own ears.

Steve tsked at him. “Patience, baby. I’m getting there,” he soothed as his tongue trailed along Billy’s jaw and over to his ear, tracing the delicate shell before giving it a nibble. Billy squirmed hard and moaned. His entire body feeling like one giant nerve ending right now, every touch was searing… too much and not enough. Steve practically purred at the way the blonde was coming undone by even the simplest of his ministrations. As much as he wanted to drag this out, it was becoming clearer that neither of them were really going to last much longer. The newness of sensations and the build-up of unacknowledged emotions was too heady a combination.

Steve’s hands slid back upwards, taking the hem of Billy’s Metallica t-shirt with it and pulling it up the younger boy’s body. Billy complied all too easily, raising his arms to help Steve remove the offending garment, curls bouncing out of the collar as it cleared his head. Steve threw the shirt across the room before grabbing Billy’s shoulders and easing him down onto the bed. Billy stared up at Steve with wide eyes, a sliver of dark blue ringed around endless pools of black, and shivered. Steve couldn’t resist reaching a hand out to cup the other boy’s jaw, thumb stroking gently over soft lips, catching on the bottom one and tugging it down gently before he swooped in for a kiss.

Kissing put Billy back on solid ground. This was something he was familiar with. Not just familiar with, but excelled at. He found himself wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck, fingers tangling into the thick hair at the nape as he held Steve close. He plunged his tongue deep into the warm wetness, circling around its sparring partner, licking the backside of teeth, and finally pulling back so Billy could suck hard at Steve’s lower lip before releasing it with a pop. At some point his legs had tangled around Steve, but he hadn’t noticed until he felt Steve exerting gentle pressure on his thighs.

Billy allowed Steve to push his thighs back down to the mattress as the battle of tongues continued. He gave an indignant groan mere seconds later as Steve pulled away, but he didn’t have a chance to protest before Steve was already shushing him. “Shh, baby. Just removing some more of that offensive clothing.” Billy nodded in acquiescence, eyelids fluttering shut as he drew in deep lungfuls of air. He felt Steve’s hands on his fly and tried to school his face not to betray his sudden nerves. 

Steve felt Billy stiffen as he undid the top button and looked back up at Billy’s face. “You OK?” he hesitated.

Billy opened his eyes to meet Steve’s dark gaze, his fists clenching the sheets at his sides. “F-fine. Don’t you dare stop again unless I tell you to,” he growled. 

Steve rolled his eyes at the unnecessary bravado but complied for the time being, keeping a part of his awareness permanently on alert for changes. His fingers continued their mission to pull down Billy’s zipper while Billy lifted his hips without prompting, making it easier for Steve to slide the denim down. The jeans were so tight that they dragged the soft cotton briefs with them and Steve decided not to fight it. He grabbed the fabrics together and lifted it past the other boy’s erection, hearing the blonde’s tiny gasp as it bobbed free of its constraints.

Steve bit down on his lip so hard he was afraid he was going to draw blood. He felt his chest clench at the first sight of Billy’s cock resting heavily on his taut stomach, sticky bits of his previous orgasm lingering all the way down to the soft mound of springy, dark blonde curls. Steve took in a deep breath and left Billy’s pants around his thighs, a shaky hand reaching out to brush the old cum away from the leaking head.

Billy had become confused when Steve had abruptly stopped peeling off his clothes. He raised himself onto his elbows to see what was happening and questioned softly, “Steve?” before his eyes widened incredulously, his body falling back against the sheets as Steve’s mouth engulfed his dick. “Oh-oh, god,” he cried out as Steve did his level best to fit the entire length in. The older boy didn’t quite make it down to the root, but Billy had to give him credit for trying. Hell, Billy was ready to give Steve everything if he promised not to take his mouth off.

It’s not like Billy hadn’t had his share of blowjobs from the female population of Hawkins High and his old school back in San Diego. In fact, he’d practically had to in order to keep up his facade of being interested in women to stay under his dad’s radar and maintain his popularity at school. And it wasn’t like Steve was particularly skilled what with it being his first time (though he did more than make up for it in enthusiasm). But this was _Steve_. Steve who’d made him weak in the knees from the first time he’d seen him at school. Steve, whose pretty face made his brain shut down so hard that Tommy H. had actually thought Billy’s drunken ass didn’t know who Steve was at the Halloween party. Steve, who he’d hurt so badly as he’d channeled his rage for Neil against the object of his unrequited affection that he’d inadvertently turned them into a mirror of his parents. A fact for which he still loathed himself despite Steve’s constant reassurance that it was water under the bridge. Steve, who’d given him a second chance in more ways than one, slowly worming his way past Billy’s defenses with gentle kindness until Billy thought that perhaps, just maybe, he wasn’t beyond redemption after all. That maybe someday he could even be worthy of love.

Billy gasped as Steve swirled his tongue over the head before finally pulling off with a pop. The movement dislodged Billy’s fingers that had somehow made their way into Steve’s hair during those hazy, blissed out moments. He found himself groaning in frustrating before noting that Steve was finally pulling his pants the rest of the way off. He forgave Steve for the interruption since it apparently served a greater purpose. He watched lazily as Steve stood up to shuck off his own clothes, revealing soft, pale skin decorated with tiny dark moles, and the impressive beginnings of a dark patch of chest hair trailing down the hardened planes of his chest until it narrowed into a thin trail on his abdomen. Steve faced away from Billy as he hopped on one foot to remove his sneakers and pants, which made it all that more of a surprise when he turned around and Billy got his first eyeful of Steve’s penis erect. With a sharp intake of breath and widened eyes, Billy was shook from his blissed out stupor as he took in the impressive example of manhood in front of him. _No wonder they called him King Steve_ , flitted through his mind before he cringed internally at his own terrible pun. He silently thanked any listening deities that he hadn’t said that out loud.

Steve reached into the bedside drawer for something before crawling back onto the bed and up Billy’s body, kissing him soundly until the tension melted from Billy’s shoulders. They kissed gently for a few minutes, hands and mouths exploring each other’s bodies, before Steve nipped at the love bite he’d made earlier and began sliding back down towards Billy’s cock. He gave it one long lick from root to tip, a low moan escaping his lips unbidden.

“Billy…?” Steve groaned as he squeezed the base of his own cock, trying to keep himself in check just a little bit longer.

Billy made a little hum of acknowledgment.

Steve let out a tremulous breath. “In a minute, you’re going to feel a slight pressure. But it’s just my finger. Okay, sweetheart?” At Billy’s wide-eyed nod, Steve continued, “If anything starts to hurt, you tell me and I’ll stop immediately. Okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Billy croaked, voice tight with emotion.

Steve locked eyes with the younger boy, reading the whirl of emotions until satisfied that desire had won out. He placed a tender kiss to Billy’s inner thigh before swallowing down Billy’s cock savagely, causing the blonde to practically yelp in surprise. Billy’s hands took turns fisting the sheets and fisting Steve’s silky, dark hair as he panted and moaned, Steve’s name spilling across his lips. He was so distracted by the hot, wet mouth ferociously sucking down his cock that he almost didn’t register the first tentative probe of Steve’s slickened finger. Dimly, he registered that it had been circling around his puckered hole for a while now, occasionally branching out to stroke his perineum. But he’d been so caught up in all the pleasurable sensations, finger included, that his lust-addled brain hadn’t put two and two together until it breached the outer ring of muscle.

He gasped quietly, willing his body to relax. Absently, he noted that Steve moved the finger no further as soon as Billy had tensed, and a flood of warmth filled his heart at Steve’s care. He took a few more deep breaths and allowed himself to melt into the sensations of Steve’s mouth and tongue. “More,” he whispered confidently, letting out a low moan as the finger sunk in the rest of the way. It stayed put for a little while as Steve renewed his vigorous attention to Billy’s cock, his free hand splayed across Billy’s pelvis and thigh, thumb absent-mindedly stroking the edge of his ballsack. The finger began to move slowly in and out in time with Steve’s blowjob. Billy found that once he got past the oddness of the sensation, he really didn’t mind it. In fact, he even found himself feeling a bit disappointed when Steve slid it out entirely.

He must have made a noise of complaint because the next thing he knew, Steve - that absolute bastard - had stopped sucking him off in order to address him. “Sorry, babe. Just needed more lube.” At Billy’s unimpressed huff, he continued, “Think you’re ready for another finger?”

Billy’s brows knit together in confusion. “Another?”

Steve gave him a dopey grin. “Gotta open you up if you expect my dick to fit in there.”

Billy felt his cheeks flame, both at his embarrassment for such a stupidly obvious question and at the thought of Steve’s impressive length (and girth) sliding into him. “Right. You do that, Harrington.” He screwed his eyes shut against his own awkwardness as he felt the cool slickness of the lube press against his hole once more. He was better prepared for the sensation this time though and the fingers slid in with less resistance.

At first Steve slid them in and out just as he had with the singular finger, but soon he was scissoring them gently, stretching Billy in ways the younger boy didn’t realize were possible.. Billy felt himself becoming lost in the pleasant sensations once more as his body adjusted, the muscled ring loosening up from Steve’s efficient fingers. His senses were bathed in the pleasant smell of the incense, the rhythmic beat of the music, and the wet heat of Steve’s mouth. He could almost fall asleep under the pleasurable assault.

As if sensing Billy’s lassitude, Steve took that very moment to change things up. He plunged his fingers in deep and crooked them, catching on a tiny protrusion far within and dragging across it. Billy fucking screamed. He slammed his palms against the sheets, back arching up off the bed so quickly that Steve nearly gagged on his cock.

“Jesus fuck, Steve! What the fuck was that?!” he gasped.

Steve recovered from the unexpected thrust of Billy’s dick to his throat and looked up. “Uhhh… your prostate?” He raised his brows as if that explained anything then drew them down worriedly. “Was that OK?” he had the temerity to ask.

Billy’s face grew very serious for a moment, to the point where Steve was almost worried… until the other boy’s lips quirked. “Keep it up and I just might let you drive the Camaro sometime.”

Steve raised his brows and whistled. “High praise indeed.”

“Uh… _now_ ,” Billy commanded impatiently.

Steve rolled his eyes and pushed in again without preamble as “punishment” for the younger boy’s pushiness, pressing hard against the little nub. Without fail, Billy screamed again, writhing and begging for more. Steve set up a punishing pace with his fingers, no longer bothering with the blowjob now that Billy was so very obviously close to the edge. He found himself slapping Billy’s hands away frequently, the blonde begging for release, crying for Steve to let one of them touch his weeping dick. When Steve saw the wetness begin to gather in Billy’s thick eyelashes, he finally relented and slipped his fingers out to grab the bottle of lube once more.

“What the fuck, Steve?!” Billy cried out in frustration, his face a rictus of betrayal. How dare Steve leave him like this! Not when he was so damn close. He thought he probably could have come just from Steve’s fingers alone.

Steve had to bite the inside of his cheek hard to keep from laughing at Billy’s indignant expression. “Do you really have so little faith in me, Hargrove?” Steve teased as he liberally coated his dick. 

Something in Billy’s brain must have jumpstarted because he finally had the sense to look at what Steve was doing and his mouth formed a little “o”. He started to reach out for his own dick again before Steve’s quelling look stopped him and he gripped the sheets instead. “Well, hurry the fuck up then,” he groused demandingly, his limited supply of patience having run out at least five times over by now.

Steve chose to ignore the outburst as he capped the lube and threw it aside. “Time for me to make good on my promises, darling.” He slung Billy’s legs over his shoulder with no resistance before lining up his cock with that dusky pink pucker and plunging slowly forward until he bottomed out, balls pressed firmly against soft flesh, a cacophony of “Steve”s and “Oh Gods” and wordless moans competing with the background music. He gave Billy a generous moment to adjust, the only concession to this being the blonde’s first time, before slowly drawing himself nearly all the way out just to snap his hips forward and burying himself once more. He continued to repeat the process.

Sweat had broken out across Billy’s brow as he made grabby hands towards Steve, mind blown with pleasure, unsure of what he was even asking for. But Steve seemed to intuit his desires. Nearly folding Billy in two as he leaned forward, he stretched his neck out to meet the other boy’s waiting lips, kissing messily as he tried to focus on the rhythm of his cock. Steve reached out past Billy’s left ear and grabbed the spare pillow. He broke the kiss to hastily shove it under Billy’s hips and adjusted his angle a few times until he finally hit his target.

The feral screams Billy let loose as Steve’s length now consistently brushed against his prostate on each pass had Steve nearly coming right then and there. He groaned deeply, feeling undone and on edge. A few tremulous breaths later and he had managed to - thankfully - not end things prematurely. His fingers dug into Billy’s hips hard enough to bruise as he thrust harder, conveying the intensity of his desire with his body alone.

“Steve… Steeeeve… Just.. uh, god. Fuck! Uh… pleeeease!” Billy babbled, unable to formulate the words he needed to beg for his release. He’d given up trying to touch his cock as he was sick of Steve slapping his hands, but for fuck’s sake this was torture. He wanted to come so badly he could cry… was crying… but at the same time he didn’t want it to end. Having Steve’s cock deep inside of him, joining them in such an intimate way, had opened Billy up to feelings that he didn’t quite fully understand, but he knew he wanted more of. If they could just stay like this forever, Steve filling him up, physically and emotionally, Billy thought that perhaps he could finally find the solace that always seemed to elude his troubled mind and anxious body. But also, he just really fucking wanted to come already.

Steve swallowed hard as he stared at the beautiful boy writhing below him in exquisite torment. Neither of them could last much longer, he knew that realistically. He took pity on the blonde and stroked his thumb across the weeping head of his cock, eliciting a strangled cry of ‘goddamnit, Steve!’ that almost had him laughing again. Steve retaliated by slamming his dick in fast and deep, working himself to the cusp of orgasm as he gripped Billy’s cock and worked the shaft in earnest. It didn’t take more than a few strokes before Billy was spilling milky white fluid all over his chest and Steve’s hand, his muscles fluttering and constricting around Steve’s cock, while Steve’s name spilled from his lips.

Steve gasped at the foreign yet familiar sensations, the tight muscles of Billy’s ass wringing his own orgasm from him violently, his hearing blowing out momentarily as he screamed Billy’s name. It felt neverending as Steve shot rope after rope of thick cum deep inside the other boy, fairly sure that he had never come this hard in his life. With one last shudder, Steve’s cock was finally spent and he felt like he could breathe again. He was still a little dizzy as he gently extricated his softening cock and lowered Billy’s legs, which felt like jelly to Billy about as much as Steve’s arms felt to himself.

Steve carefully moved Billy’s legs aside before laying down next to the boy who was still breathing hard and trembling. Propping his head up with one arm, he reached out his free hand to caress Billy’s bare chest, fingers sliding in the film of sweat, brushing against Billy’s ever present necklace. “Wa...was that, OK?” Steve asked tentatively, bravado replaced with aching tenderness as the reality of what they’d just shared sunk in.

Billy placed his hand over Steve’s and squeezed, leaving it there. He turned to Steve with tear-damp eyes, salty slick tracks still visible across his cheeks, and gave Steve a watery smile. “It was fucking amazing,” he said with the utmost sincerity.

Steve ducked his head and blushed. “Yeah… it was,” he agreed before closing the distance and brushing his lips softly against Billy’s.

# # #

A few weeks had passed since Billy and Steve had shared their first night together… and many more nights like it. The stifling heat of late summer with its jarringly cool Midwestern nights was fast approaching and Steve had convinced Billy that they should do something fun before they wasted the whole summer working. It took a little while but they had both managed to get the same weekend off from work finally, and with no obligations to the kids. 

They were driving down the highway at long last, after having had to pass through a series of tiny Indiana towns barely the length of Starcourt Mall. The Camaro was packed with towels and sunscreen and a cooler full of food, the boys already clad in their swim trunks and ready to brave the new water park that had opened up within Holiday World. Billy was resting languidly against the passenger side window, aviators obscuring his eyes, as he lazily tapped a rhythm against his knee. Steve, sitting in the coveted driver’s seat, pushed his black plastic sunglasses onto his head and turned to Billy.

“Hey, babe. Would you change the cassette?”

Billy yawned as he pushed himself to a sitting position. “Sure,” he lifted his glasses to rub the sleep from his eyes, “What do you want?”

“Um…” Steve hedged, “There’s a um mixtape in the glovebox…”

Billy quirked an eyebrow behind his glasses before leaning over to fish out the cassette. The little plastic case was unmarked aside from the word “Roadtrip” and a tiny heart drawn next to it. His mouth quirked into a dopey grin as he darted his gaze toward Steve, who was trying extra hard to focus on the road right now. Billy leaned forward to switch out the tapes, AC blasting in his face and blowing his curls wildly around his head. 

Exchange made, he tucked the other tape into its case and leaned back, catching Steve’s eye as the older boy risked a glance. They shared a lovestruck smile with each other as Hope Sandoval’s voice broke the silence and the ethereal guitar of “Fade Into You” filled the car. Steve had to return his eyes to the road but his hand reached out toward Billy, and Billy’s own hand met it halfway, entwining their fingers together as they drove over the stretch of old highway in the bright summer sun.


End file.
